I'm Shattered Alive
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: Why was he a mad man when he met Altair? Who are the voices that he said kept whispering to him? And how was he scattered all across the timelines of Desmond's ancestors always as a Master Templar, important but unknown? This is a collaboration story between me and Hack Generation following my Oc, Krosis and their Architects of Life. Rated for references
1. The Madness Starts

**I'm Shattered Alive**

**Chapter 1**

_The Madness Starts_

* * *

><p><em>A collaboration story between ColdHiddenBlade and Hack Generation<em>

* * *

><p>The strange object glowed a brilliant blue, a cube that looked like an ocean of stars with faint white lines rippling over the surface in many triangles making the cube look like it's surface was changing shape, though it stayed smooth. The Templar's had it up on an wooden altar with red silk beneath it to protect the hands of anyone who had to transport it, they did not wish to touch it without knowing what it did.<p>

So the higher ups decided a 'test' was in order, they called upon their brother who just finished his Master Templar trials. They put the experiment under the guise of the final test every Templar went through before joining the Inner Circle.

Krosis Alonso kept his face as blank as he could as he was led into the room, although he twiddled his thumbs from where he had his arms folded behind his back. He was so happy and nervous to be let into the orders deepest heart after so many years of training and trying to rise through the ranks as quickly as he could.

All he needed was to complete this one last test before he was free to go off and spread the Templar dream, and maybe find the Assassin who murdered his parents.

"Commander Alonso, touch the cube. It will decide if you are Master Templar material." A small dribble of caution filled Krosis; he noticed the men circling him all eyed him oddly. Something wasn't right.

"Sir…?" As he stopped before the altar to look at the Grand Master cautiously, the cube hovered over the silk in mid-air and made everyone back away, there was a gentle hum in his skull that seemed to be silently calling to him.

"Touch the cube, Alonso." The Grand Master repeated in annoyance, not wanting to displease his superior even if he felt anxious, Krosis took the last step to the altar and slowly touched the beautiful surface with his palms. At first everything was fine as the blue lights reflected from his eyes and lit his face with blue, then he screamed in terror and pain. He felt like his mind and eyes were burning.

"No don't touch him, you will ruin the experiment!"

'Experiment? This wasn't any part of the Order's test?' Krosis felt anger, betrayal and fear fill him along with the tearing pair as he closed his eyes tightly, he was only twenty-one. He didn't want to die, he was afraid.

""_Don't be __afraid__, Krosis Alonso. You are not alone__._"" The strange male voice was many together speaking different languages while an English voice spoke the loudest, and it was both beautiful and frightening.

Slowly Krosis opened his eyes and his chin hit his toes as he stared, he looked around with wide eyes. It was like he was inside the cube standing atop water like Jesus, he watched the water ripple beneath him in slow pulses sending waves of colour through the sky. Watching the pulses he felt a shiver as he realized what they were pulsing to, it was his heartbeat.

Looking away he peered back to the bright blue around him, slowly galaxies rotated around when he stood, greens and oranges of planets along with the twinkle of silver stars glowed and reflected in his blue orbs. Was he dead?

""_No you are still alive._"" More voices, female, spoke to him again but looking around Krosis saw no one, it was like the voices were in his head and also in the universe. ""_We brought you here; you are the only one that hears us, that listens to us. We have waited a long time for help and we have chosen you to be the avatar._""

"H-help with what? Who are you?"

""_We are ones who came before; __we are the forefathers of your fathers and mothers__.__ But we feel… conflicted about that which we have created_.""

"What?" This was so confusing, they were not giving him answers but just speaking with more riddles. And were these odd voices the voices of humans oldest possible ancestors?

""_We wish you to answer our questions, answer with only one word. How you answer depends on what we__ three decide. Answer wisely and with feeling, we shall consider among ourselves if it is acceptable._"''

"Decide for what?" Krosis blinked, he felt a small throbbing pain in the back of his skull and a clench in his heart. Four bright shooting stars streaked across the world along with smaller ones as the pain faded and Krosis couldn't help but feel like he just lost something important. He felt a cold inside creeping up slowly towards his mind.

""_You have been shattered; you can not answer your questions with just your one short life. We have saved pieces of your soul and scattered them through time at the expense of your mind.__They must be put together again_.""

Time? His soul? Was that what he lost? What gave them the right to suddenly break him apart like that without proper answers?

""_You will live in the times, never remembering until you die else it ruin time and your answers. __And when you are completely whole once again at the end of time, then you will ask us a question, and we shall answer it._""

"Wait!" Krosis reached out as the world shattered in the white lines like a mirror, the shards were filled with the blue stars but the rest between the cracks was black and full of whispering voices of thousands of men and women through time.

The Templar's backed away as Krosis fell to his knees screaming and crying as the cube shattered in his hands, he held his face like it was burned and staggered away from the shards. This lasted for an age as he scrambled around the floor screaming almost demonically, then as suddenly as it happened he went silent and still.

Slowly Krosis lowered his hands and looked around, his eyes almost cold and there was a tiny cut in his cheek from a shard deep in his hand. The Grand Master looked at the young man cautiously. "Alonso, how do you feel?"

Krosis looked at him, the spark of the galaxy world faded leaving his pale blue eyes normal again. "I am fine…" He twitched and held a temple with his shard free hand as he muttered to himself, "Shut up!"

Everyone flinched at his sharp tone and eyed each other, was it really going to be all right? Should they put him out of his misery or observe him?

"Alonso?" Krosis looked at the Grand Master, his face like it had been when he originally came in. "What do you remember?"

"What do I remember? You said there was a test and there was a cube… now I hear voices, they wont stop whispering. Apple of Eden, the Apple of Eden…" Krosis spoke almost normally but with a small tremble in his voice, "Apple of Eden it is so close…"

"What, where is it?" The Grand Master leaned forward along with the others with anticipating eyes, did this artifact possibly give them the location to their most sought after treasure? If so they didn't care if Krosis was mad.

""_Patience, let it come to you. Or it will never be found._"" The voices whispered to Krosis, he rubbed his forehead as a headache rose.

"No, no… will find it but not yet ready for it. The voices say it is not time, the Apple will be found when it is time." Krosis wobbled on his feet and blinked at his hand, he finally noticed the shard of the cube had stabbed into his palm. The shard was as black as night.

He pulled it out without a wince and threw it to the ground where it shattered into dust, his face began to grow cold as if a sudden calm overtook him, "I will return to my room. Yes… that is a good idea. Must go to my room and await the end, answer… must find an answer. What is the question?"

One of the other Templar's slowly led Krosis out at the Grand Master's nod, they will let him live and watch him in hopes that the Apple will be found. Once it gets in their hands they will dispose of him.

Through the week the man seemed to return to himself. The Artifact seemed to be lost deep in his mind and only rose every so often.

And they all noticed as the years went by, that slowly they seemed to be losing the man slowly to insanity.

**-A-**

Altair hadn't found the world all that odd, like the youthful Assassin had seen it all before. They said their goodbyes, and Krosis apologized for everything he did to the young man in the past two weeks. He sighed as the young Assassin faded away, now what?

He was free of the madness but lost in a strange world, he felt like he had been here before but could not remember anything but the sound of shattering glass and the voices.

""_Krosis Alonso_."" A shiver ran down his spine at the return of the voices that haunted him for so many years, yet they seemed clearer and less maddening. Slowly memories from the last time he was here returned, like he had just opened an old dusty book and read all he had forgotten in its pages. ""_What drives humanity_?""

Krosis looked around with a dry mouth. The world seemed to be losing stars, or was that his imagination? Stars couldn't die off that fast right?

Remembering what he was here for, Krosis thought over the question. What drives humanity?

One word. These voices asked him to answer them with one word and each answer decided the fate of the world, what was the perfect word? What if he got it all wrong? He looked at where he last saw Altair standing and one word came to his mind, one word easily explained what drove both the Templar's and Assassins, and all the common folk.

"Desires." The voices were quiet for a while, Krosis thought he said something really wrong. It did sound quite mistaken when he said it out loud.

""_We take that answer into consideration, go join with the next part of your soul. A new memory and a new answer,_ _we will watch over you."_"

Everything buzzed and faded, there was a crying baby and a fading female voice. A woman lay in an awful bed looking like she was dying from some illness. Childbirth? A man held the baby but it wasn't the father, he looked like a bad man. Maybe one who was taking the baby due to a debt?

"No I want to name him before you take him please! Krosis Alonso… live strong."

Was that his mother? No her voice was different to how he remembered and she looked different even though it was hazy. But that was him crying wasn't it? Everything turned black as Krosis felt like something was filling his chest and slowly piecing him back together.

And while swinging tiny arms he opened his wide bright eyes to another life, another time. And with a new blank slate of memories.


	2. Remember

**Chapter 2**

_Remember_

* * *

><p>He remembered a pain through his chest as him and his small militia escorting the Grand Master stopped for the powerful man to examine the Assassin's hideaway for his unmentioned plans. Krosis had looked down in surprise; Rodrigo had impaled him through the back with the blade of one of his men. The young guard who was once a lover of Krosis looked horrified at the sight of the betrayal and the death of a man close to him.<p>

Not whishing to stay around, the Grand Master then rode away quickly with the rest of the militia while giving the single guard the order to behead Krosis and send it to the assassins. Krosis looked at the soldier to await the blow, but to his surprise it never came.

The guard lifted Krosis to his own horses back with a struggle and tied him down. "I am sorry… I should have come back to you…" The guard sobbed and gave Krosis a soft kiss on the lips that the tall man weakly returned with a small smile of understanding, before sending the horse and dying man towards the assassin town.

When he arrived in a blur of colour, Ezio had cried for him and hugged him close, he remembered bits of their conversation and the faces of Claudia and Mario looking down at him. But it faded into a strange world and he felt knew the place.

""_What hurts humanity_?"" Another cube like the one in his first life that started all this slowly spun as it hovered, but it was larger, the size of Krosis' head. ""_What hurts our own creations which we instilled in them an emotion?""_

That was a hard one as Krosis knelt on the floor, his mind filtered through memories painfully and he tried to grasp to his more recent ones. There was him during the Crusades and him in Florence, how many more lives will he go through?

He remembered his last answer as desire, which he thought drove humanity. What hurts humanity? An emotion that these 'beings' gave us?

"Love." He spoke before he could even think about it and he blinked. That sounded both so right and so wrong. Love hurt as much as it healed. He saw that by watching Ezio and his family, the loss of so many of his family members to Uberto had hurt him so much but his love for the rest and their love for him kept him strong. Love, and not revenge.

""_Your second answer is being considered_ _among us. Go on Krosis and live carefully, danger lurks everywhere. Forces wish to destroy that which we all strive for.""_

Once again before he could ask a question about that was going on and if his answers were right, Krosis felt himself spinning through the universe towards another crying baby, was it him again? How far in the future was this?

He didn't even get to see where he was going before he plunged into the baby's life; in the background he could hear the guttural singing of men, cruel laughter and the sound of water on wood. There was a woman sobbing as she clenched him to her chest, was that the sound of chains?

Then everything in his mind was cleared for the new life.


	3. A Pirates End for Me

**Chapter 3**

_A Pirates End for Me_

* * *

><p>He was slowly bleeding to death as he hanged from his ankles at the prison fort entrance. It had been almost a day since he was strung up and left swinging slowly in the cold wind amongst decaying and bony corpses; the wounds were enough to keep him alive longer, to extend his suffering.<p>

Weakly Krosis wobbled to get the crows away as they tried to land on his torso, they could eat him AFTER he died not before. Grunting he wiggled again, it was getting harder to keep his eyes open and keep the annoying birds away.

Remembering why he was left like this made Krosis burn with rage. The other Templar's who lived as nobles and generals needed a scapegoat to throw off the navy, they sent Krosis and his ship into a trap.

He and his crew were able to hold on but Krosis knew they were going to loose and made a quick decision to save his men, his sea family. He leapt into the water and swam to one ship, lighting up a fire in gunpowder storages stealthily through the gaps of the wood, he was able to take down two ships before he was finally captured and the Salty Mermaid made its getaway.

The crew didn't like the idea of leaving him behind, but they thought they would be able to save him. They called upon a close friend and alley on the ocean waters, the Jackdaw, to sneak in and save the betrayed Master Templar.

He knew what was going to happen as he saw the small ship bobbing in the fog below as the wind parted some of the white. Below by at least a hundred meters Edward looked up to see Krosis hanging in his tattered clothing; he took his scope to examine the man to see if he was still alive to see Krosis' orbs glowing through the fog towards them.

Hope filled Edward for a second before he noticed the wounds and crows, he felt rather sick. Knowing it was impossible to save the betrayed Master Templar in time, Edward regretfully took up a rifle making his crew look surprised and shot Krosis cleanly between the eyes with clammy hands.

Everything went black instantly; it was so quick and clean. The sparkle of stars began to twinkle around him, he swore there was less then before and the light blue was beginning to darken. He howled at the memories of three lives and deaths that returned in full force.

This time one of the voices physically appeared before Krosis, and he looked strange. Wearing some kind of suit similar to what a noble wore but simpler, with blue glowing runes on his shoulders that slowly changed colours.

Something was around his neck that was tied into a small knot and extended down the inside of his collared shirt, like a neckerchief but at the same time not.

The being also had no face; the smooth skin was more metallic and reflecting the stars. He was taller than Krosis and the man could feel non-existent eyes on him from every angle.

A small cube hovered near the being similar to the one in Krosis' first life but it was clear like crystal, and had the sun within its center sending small rays of rainbow light into the air.

""_What makes humans change? What makes them adapt when nothing else can be done?_"" The strange being asked, his multiple voices was louder but still sounded from within Krosis' skull. Not originating from the beings body.

Breathing in Krosis sat on the pulsing water like surface and rubbed his neck, closing his eyes he thought of Edward and the mans former greed. The blonde before he joined the Assassin's had been so greedy for gold and pleasure but after so much loss he slowly changed. And he felt one thing.

"Regret." Krosis slowly nodded at his answer, so much regret filled Edward that it matured the man and made him try to change.

The strange being tilted his head slightly. Thinking.

""_Your third answer is being considered. This next life may not please you, forgive us_.""

Already Krosis could hear the cries of a baby calling him, there was the sound of women's laughter and other noises he recognized instantly muffled through walls.

A brothel? Am I going to be born into a Brothel? Krosis sighed as memories of his past lives rose, he had been sold to a Brothel in his original life and knew about children born into one. They were always used as a 'resource' the second a client gave them attention.

No wonder the being said it wasn't going to be pleasant.


	4. The End is Near

**Chapter 4**

_The End is Near_

* * *

><p>A small whimpering sob came from Krosis as Connor impaled his neck with the hidden blade, at the very least it was painless. The young man stood before him in a strange world, the world of the questioning voices. A world Altair once spoke to him in. Connor could go here too?<p>

The memories of his past lives slowly rose as he spoke to Haytham's son, he told the young man about his fortunes he wished to be given to Bella and Francesca, the two young woman who lived on the land of his manor as maids and friends. Krosis hid his agony of the returning lives and the suffering within behind his sad desperate desire to apologize to Haytham, oh Haytham his love.

Connor was gone with a polite nod, Krosis turned and wiped his tears on his red coat's hem. This was probably his most emotional death, unlike the others he had an on and off relationship with his lovers even if he cared for them all. But with Haytham he had a relationship for over twenty years, which was at least half of his life.

He had really loved Haytham deeply.

""_What is humanities gift to the world?_"" Their voices snapped him out of his sorrow, they sounded foggy and distant. The same being appeared, but he was transparent, a faint image. It was weaker like something was getting in the way of their ability of communication to Krosis.

Our gift? What did that mean? Krosis took deep breaths to steady his mind, he thought about what the gift could be. Like he did in his other lives he thought to his lovers and their lives he was able to witness.

His eyes softened as he came to one man, one thought. "Children…"

Connor was such a gift to the world, having a son made Haytham walk taller and talk with a proud, strong tone. Children were the gifts humanity gave to the world and each other, from their smiles to their pure love.

""_Your fourth answer is being considered. We will reward you soon._""

Krosis looked to the galaxy around him as he heard another baby crying and dragging him towards another life, the sky was almost empty of stars and the former bright blue was starting to go a deeper night blue, close to black and it made him worry. Was it near to the end?

The faint figure of the being began to walk away and fade, leaving the cube by itself. The cube expanded, before suddenly compressing and shrinking into nothing. A shockwave from it vanishing almost sent Krosis sprawling to the rippling ground.

""_The answer is close, one more life Krosis. One more and humanities life is decided._ _One more life to demonstrate to us, then we shall answer your questions.""_

Those words made him tremble as he fell into the new life, almost done.

Maybe he could finally get rest, and see the others again.


	5. Meet me in the Pub?

**Chapter 5**

_Meet Me In The Pub?_

* * *

><p>They never let go of each other's hands as they dived into the light. The sound of the rumbling Temple behind them grew faint and they were found floating through the black sky. Only one or two lights glowed.<p>

"Krosis?" Desmond held his lover tightly as the man cried out in pain, memories of so many lives hit him full force.

The two men's heads whipped up at the faint whispers that surrounded them, Desmond pressed himself against Krosis. He was certain he heard the voices of his ancestors there.

'Krosis… Krosis.' They whispered, Krosis groaned and he looked up to await the final question. Desmond paled at the whispers returned, he suffered them through the bleeding effect and hoped never to hear them again.

""_Is humanity worth saving?""_

Frowning Desmond opened his mouth to answer the new clear voices he never heard before, but a tight hand on his shoulder silenced him, he met Krosis' eyes and felt his eyes widen. His lover's eyes were bright blue and filled with a galaxy.

Slowly Krosis stood straight as he let all his past lives fill him, all his memories of all his lovers and all his deaths. His eyes hardened and he spoke powerfully, all voices of him spoke will one emotion.

"Yes."

""_Your final answer. We have watched the world through the times between your lives, observing humanity while considering your answers and we have come to a conclusion_.""

"You have been watching?" Krosis felt something grip in his stomach as the Temple's rumbles grew completely silent. He and Desmond were standing over Earth watching.

""_We have always been watching, Krosis_.""

"Ok… so what is your decision for humanity?"

""_In your first life you said what drives humanity is Desire_.""

Desmond looked to Krosis with a frown of confusion while holding tightly to the man's arm, what did they mean first life?

"_Humanity is driven by the desires to control, to protect, or live life how they want. Driven to find the desires of their hearts no matter what it is_." Nodding Krosis agreed.

""_Your second answer to what hurts humanity is Love_.""

Again Desmond frowned, this was confusing. Krosis seemed to know what was going on. And what was that about love hurting humans?

""_Love hurts as much as it heals.""_ Those were the words Krosis thought when he had answered the question. Did they read his feelings that time? ""_Love and the loss of those one loves can break human minds, but the love of others can strengthen if it is there to give._""

""_Your third answer, what makes humans change is Regret. Once humans felt regret for their past they changed, for the better or worse. They think about their past actions and decide what they want from there, whether they change was up to them._""

Tensely Krosis wrapped his arm over Desmond's shoulder, who hugged him back. They were both worried about what these beings were going to decide.

""_Your fourth answer, humanities gift is Children. A child lights the world like tiny stars, can change a man when he sees with small hands of his child and bring together former enemies. Their joy for anything and their love for their family are pure._""

It was up to the finally answer and Krosis' vision was spinning like motion sickness as he looked down at the planet. What ever Juno had promised to do was not happening, like something was stopping her. Behind them the two men could feel the burn of the sun growing hotter.

""_And your final answer, is humanity worth saving. Yes. Humans are the greatest creation in the cosmos, you have survived in spite of our doubts and you have evolved._"

All three of the beings appeared at once, fading into view before the two men. One wore long red robes; one had elaborate armor on his robes. The third one in the middle was the one with the suit and his glowing collar runes. Each of them held a small cube between their hands.

""_Your kind are our greatest creation to this world which was once empty of life. None other are like you or can compete. We ourselves have been taught many things by your people especially you Krosis, and Desmond. _

"_You both have given us hope that humanity will evolve even more and survive. You have given us visions of the future, of your kind spreading to the far reaches of the galaxies_.""

Before their eyes beautiful lights flashed, like the world's ozone layer was turning into thousands of northern lights surrounded Earth. It was so beautiful and had the two men watching with wide mouths. Behind them the sun seemed to shrink back and cool down slightly, as if thousands of years were taken from it.

That was not Juno's actions; no something else was protecting the world. Was it the beings? Who were they?

"Why did you do this, make me answer your questions?" The beings looked to Krosis

"And who are you?" Desmond added quickly.

"_We are the forefathers and mothers as we once told Krosis, the __Architects of Life__, we created the universe and the species within. Beyond time itself we were already in existence_." Krosis and Desmond's mouths went dry as they realized these were pretty much gods. The very beings that created the First Civilization and humanity.

""_Juno and Minerva are our descendants, but Juno is the only daughter left of our children._""

At those words Krosis and Desmond remembered the clear spectral of Minerva that fought with Juno in the Temple, but before they could ask about her the beings answered as if reading their minds. ""_Minerva is only seeing and speaking you from the past through the power of the old children's technology, she is gone from the current world with the rest.""_

The being in the suit stepped before Krosis and bowed his head in respect, ""_We needed someone to answer our questions, and we felt humanity was failing__. We argued amongst each other of what should happen__. But we didn't wish to throw our creations away so we decided to see if our minds would be changed. You touched the cube we sent to Earth and so chose you._

""_The sun was burning up as Desmond was told from Juno, but she wanted to enslave humanity again. Krosis' truthful answers allowed us to decide to take the protection of humanity under ourselves…""_

"NO!" A raged scream came from the distance making the being halt in explaining, Juno formed with the angriest of faces. Behind the three beings Minerva formed with a smile of success, "Why do you get in my way? You said you were giving up on the humans, why listen to Minerva's whisperings now?"

""_Our daughter showed us a new path, one we wished to try before giving up on humanity_."" The being spoke softly and gentle, ""_You Juno have disappointed us deeply, we will no longer allow you to harm the humans. They will evolve on their own without slavery and the control of those that came before._

""_The time of our children is over, a new era started with Desmond and Krosis' sacrifices."" _The red robed being on the right had a stern voice, almost like a grumpy old man. His cube glowed brighter and spun rapidly._ ""The humans are our most precious creations which we shall protect from you, be gone!""_

Juno hissed and faded away at the beings snappish tone, Minerva lowered her head with a relieved smile and looked to Desmond and Krosis as the beings turned back to the two men.

""_Live on Krosis Alonso, live on Desmond Miles in the paradise we give you and humanities passed, and be bothered no more by the folly and mistakes of our child, Juno. Do not fear for those you left behind, we shall forever watch over them._""

The galaxy faded and both men found themselves passing into a beckoning light. On the other side they were greeted with the sight of an old style pub similar to the Miles End in Connor's memories. They gave each other raised brow looks, not knowing how else to take all this news.

"What did they mean, past lives?"

"I… was there in the beginning, with Altair. They shattered me into different times, to answer questions. I remember every life and death clearly as well as personalities. It is really… confusing?"

"Amore!" Both men stiffened and looked over at the corner they hadn't even glanced at as they were too distracted with each other and the crazy events.

Around pushed together tables they all sat with drinks or sharpening weapons due to habit in life. Krosis' mouth went dry as he looked at each familiar man for the same amount of time. Desmond looked at them the same, except for the blonde that he had never seen before.

"Altair, Ezio, Edward, Haytham…" Others were there too; Connor sat with Claudia and Mario along with his mother on a separate table. Federico was there too sitting beside Ezio and their father with his wide proud smile.

"And Desmonde too, come join us!" The Italian grinned as all the assassins stood to fully greet their past lover; Krosis closed his eyes and gave a smile as the four men all hugged him, he wrapped his arms easily around all their hips and tucked his head against theirs.

Desmond felt his own lips quirk up at the sight even though he was highly confused, he expected answers but for now seeing his lover so happy made a lightness fill his heart.

Every one of his ancestors looked to Krosis with adoration, Haytham looked like he was shaking with pent up emotions which was an odd sight, even around Connor he never showed such powerful feelings.

"Haytham…" Krosis pulled him into a hug, Connor watched on with a look of regret and relief that Desmond caught. What happened between them? Why didn't the Animus show anything? And why Haytham, what was their history? Desmond was so curious to know their stories.

"I think we need to explain to Desmond, and it is good of you to join us. I expected to see you here when I passed." Altair spoke in a wise tone, old age and his life had mellowed his youthful arrogance even if he did not look old at the moment.

Altair sent Krosis a harsh look knowing what the man was thinking even before he said it, "Arrogant Boy is all grown up. I saw you had children, didn't you promise to let me meet them?"

"Don't touch my son's you mad man, or I will cut it off." The others chuckled at Altair's cold words and they all sat together to drink and tell their tales to Desmond, who went red when Ezio went into full detail of him and Krosis' time together.

Tales of the Mad Templar, the Florence Commander, a legendary Merc-Pirate, a General Redcoat and finally a Master Templar who loved Cinnamon gum and hated the darkness.

He was with all those he cared for, and he was happy.

**-A-**

Meanwhile, floating in the strange galaxy world that was pitch black but had more stars glowing colourful, like the milky way. The Architects watched those that Krosis and Desmond had left behind, talking amongst themselves as they felt the sorrow coming from the small group as they wept for the lost men over drinks, in memory of Desmond, and a card game, for Krosis.

They watched and saw all across the universe. Happy with their decision and standing with them was the image of Minerva, she and those she worked with were all pleased with the future of humanity and felt they could pass on with confidence of those they left behind.

""The rest of the Pieces of Eden must be shut down."" Said the red robed one suddenly, breaking the calm silence. The one in the suit looked at the stern being before nodding his head in the smallest of tilts.

""Yes they must.""

The one with the armor turned to Minerva and said in a commanding tone, ""Lead the remaining Assassins to the rest of the Pieces, they must find them all to shut them down.""

Minerva nodded her head in understanding and went off to communicate with William Miles, Desmond's father, to spread the word.

* * *

><p><em>I had the honor to work on this story with Hack Generation, it has been rather enjoyable and an interesting experience. Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this story<em>


End file.
